


Merry Christmas Kerry

by mortaldivergence



Series: RT Holidays [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortaldivergence/pseuds/mortaldivergence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Kerry make plans for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Kerry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction (well finished). I have started a few but never finished and this is the first one I am sharing. I hope you enjoy :)

Miles walked into the office and cursed at his heart for fluttering at the sight of Kerry. The same thing that has been happening to him for months. Ever since Miles started working at Rooster Teeth, and first spotted the blonde boy sitting at his desk. Miles was introduced to the blonde boy shortly after, and learned that his name was Kerry Shawcross. Miles was smitten ever since. Looking at him now from across the room, Miles wanted so badly to confess how he felt to Kerry, but he was too afraid to risk their friendship that has developed over the past few months. Miles took a deep breath, focused his mind, and walked towards Kerry.

  
“Hey, what’s up?” Kerry asked upon seeing Miles walk up.

  
“Hey, you know just stopping by to say hi before leaving.”

  
“Cool, so, um, I was just wondering if you have any plans for the holidays?” Kerry asked almost cautiously.

  
“I don’t really have any plans. I was going to chill at home by myself,” Miles replied before adding, “Why?”

  
“Oh, um, I was just curious since my plans with my family got postponed,” Kerry explained.

  
“Well hey, why don’t you stop by my place tomorrow?”

  
“Ok. Yea sure, sounds great.”

  
“Great. Well I’ll see you then,” Miles said while giving Kerry a quick wave goodbye.

  
Kerry had been over to Miles’s place quite a few times in the past, but they were usually work related visits. This felt different to Miles. They were going to spend Christmas, a major holiday, together with nothing work related to distract them. Miles didn’t know if he was over thinking this or not, but he couldn’t stop thinking about when Kerry asked his about his plans. Did he sound nervous when he asked? Was Kerry nervous about coming over? But why?

Miles woke up rather early considering he didn’t have to go into work today. He didn’t sleep all that well. He was too anxious and kind of excited for Kerry to come over. Miles realized that they never agreed to a time, so he quickly sent Kerry a text to come over at any time. Miles was just finishing up some laundry, when he heard a knock on his apartment door. His stomach started doing flip flops. Miles opened the door to witness Kerry standing in the hall wearing a sweater with Pikachu in a Santa hat on it. Miles chuckled to himself.

  
“What are you laughing at?” Kerry questioned while removing his shoes.

  
“Oh nothing,” Miles answered.

 

“Come on, you were not laughing at nothing.”

  
“You are right. I was laughing at your sweater.”

  
“Too much?” Kerry asked, timidly.

  
“No, I think it’s actually pretty cute.” Miles responded, before blushing and cursing to himself for saying that out loud.

  
Kerry’s face began to turn a shade of pink at the comment as well.

  
“Um, should we watch a movie or play a game or something?” Miles asked, trying to move past the awkward silence that now surrounded them.

  
“Yea, a game sounds fun. Halo maybe?”

  
Miles smirked before replying, “I should have known you would want to play Halo.”

  
Kerry just smiled before going and plopping himself down on the couch. Miles set up the game and handed Kerry his spare controller. Walking over to the fridge, he grabbed two beers, and sat down next to Kerry. Miles found it very hard to concentrate on the game when Kerry was sitting so close to him. Wait, why was Kerry sitting so close to him? There was lots of room on the couch. Before he could think too much of it, he and Kerry both died in the game, and decided to stop so they could get some food. They ordered pizza and sat at the kitchen island to eat.

  
“Hey Kerry?” Miles asked.

  
“Yea,” Kerry responded around a mouthful of pizza.

  
“Why were your plans with your family postponed?”

  
“Oh, um, my parents decided to go on a trip to Paris, just the two of them, for Christmas.”  
“Oh, that kind of sucks, huh?” Miles said, and he meant it.

  
“Yea, but I mean they deserve it, we are just going to celebrate a little bit later.” Kerry answered, then added, “Why are you staying home by yourself on the holidays?”

  
“My parents just didn’t see the need to waste money to go see them, when I am planning on going home in less than a month.”

  
“I guess that kind of sucks too, huh?”

  
“Yea.”

  
They finished their pizza in comfortable silence. After they ate and cleaned up, they settled on watching an anime that Kerry wanted to show to Miles. Miles quite enjoyed it, well he enjoyed the parts that he occasionally payed attention too. He was too focused on glancing at Kerry and then forcing himself not to look anymore before it became obvious. They watched the whole first season of the anime before either of them realized it was so late.  
“Oh wow it’s already pretty late, I guess I should get going soon,” Kerry pronounced after finishing the final episode of the first season.

  
“I mean you don’t have to go home, you can crash here tonight,” Miles offered with a yawn.

  
“Yea, that would actually be pretty fantastic. I don’t really want to go home to my empty house on Christmas.”

“Ok. Well let me grab a pillow and blanket, and I’ll take the couch.” Miles claimed.

  
“No, I will take the couch, I don’t want to inconvenience you.” Kerry insisted.

  
“Are you sure?” Miles asked.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Ok. Goodnight Kerry, and Merry Christmas.” Miles said while turning off the lights and going towards his bedroom.

  
“Merry Christmas Miles, and too all a goodnight.” Kerry said sleepily.

  
Miles just smiled and muttered “Dork” as he walked away. Miles had been trying to sleep for a couple of hours now, but with no luck. Kerry was just in the other room. Kerry was staying the night. Miles didn’t know how he was supposed to hide how he felt for any longer. He was still trying to fall asleep when he heard a soft knock on his door.

  
“Come in,” Miles called, his voice heavy with sleep.

  
“Hey. I couldn’t sleep. This is going to sound strange, but can I share the bed with you?” Kerry requested softly.

  
“Uh, yea sure,” Miles didn’t know what to say. Of course he wanted to share his bed with Kerry.

  
Kerry crawled under the covers, and curled up facing Miles’s back. Miles could feel Kerry’s breath on his neck. It sent shivers down his spine, and made his heart beat fast. Miles rolled over onto his side to face Kerry.

  
“Kerry can I tell you something?” Miles inquired cautiously.

  
“Yea. Sure. Anything,” Kerry responded, opening his eyes to look at Miles.

  
Miles took in a deep breath and exhaled quickly saying, “I love you.”

  
Kerry stared at Miles for a minute with wide, shocked eyes, before his face broke into a wide grin, “Miles I have been waiting for you to say that for so long.”

  
Kerry propped himself up on one elbow, and leaned over Miles’s face. Miles pushed his face up to meet Kerry’s lips halfway. They pulled apart and Kerry rested his head on Miles’s chest, snuggling as close as he could get to Miles. They fell asleep like that and spent the rest of their days off in bed together.


End file.
